When You Say You Love Me
by melody425
Summary: A poem that Grissom wrote to Sara using Josh Groban's, When You Say You Love Me, as inspiration. I do not own any of the CSI characters, any of Josh Groban's songs, or any other affiliations. Please review!


_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream._

I sit in my office all alone, stuck in a silence, a dreadful silence, until you come in. Your voice fills me with a sweet warmth that I always get when I'm around you. A sensation that makes me forget about all the paperwork and cases I have to do. You make me think about the happier side of my life: us.

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

Those three little words you like to say, take me away from all the harshness of the world and make me remember the more important things in life, like love and family. I never thought anyone would be able to do that, but you did. It did take a couple of tries: I was afraid of you, afraid of love, and afraid of an "us." I was so guarded and protective, but eventually you got through to me, so I'm glad you kept trying.

_When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still and silent.  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive._

When you say you love me, a peace forms within me. I feel calm and comfortable. You make me realize that I can love in this world and someone else can love me. We have our own little world where we are the only occupants. It's a wonderful place where we can talk, love, and even just sit in silence. You see, our silence is not awkward. We know we don't have to say anything sometimes because our loving actions say enough.

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

You've always known the real me, haven't you? No matter how much space I have put between us, you still knew how I felt about you. You knew that when I ignored you, I really wanted to hold you close in my arms and when I yelled at you, I really wanted to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

I felt so fragile in the world before I was with you. I felt like I could crumble at any moment, but now your love supports me and keeps me strong. I need you just as much as you need me. Knowing all this makes me feel so happy, like I've never felt before. My happiness radiates in everything I do. It makes me feel like I'm a completely different person and in a totally different place.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still and silent.  
When you say you love me  
For a moment there's no one else alive._

Without your love, this world would have devoured me. I would never have known what true happiness was and that would be a crime.

_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

I want you to know that I'll always be by your side. I'll never leave you or this paradise we share together. When you say you love me, I have no doubt that this is where I'm supposed to be, walking along this wondrous road with you, hand in hand.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still and silent.  
When you say you love me  
In that moment I know why I'm alive._

I wasted half of my life trying to figure out my purpose and why I was alive. I should have known that it would find me. You found me and that's why I'm alive. You've led me on the path I'm supposed to be on. I never would have gotten here without you.

_When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?_

When you say you love me, I realize how much I love you.

The End


End file.
